What is My Life
by exocara
Summary: Right, so I've somehow fallen into the HP universe. Somehow. Does anybody know a way out of here? No? How about a guide to not changing the story? ... I'm doomed, aren't I? (OC-centric. A young girl falls into the HP universe, but doesn't want to be there, doesn't want to change anything, and really, really, under any and all circumstances, doesn't want to become a Mary-Sue.)
1. Introductions

**Warning**: This is just going to be a bunch of drabbles with maybe one-shots in between. This is also not serious, so if you were expecting something dramatic and long, this is not the thing you are looking for. The third genre to this is **parody**.

* * *

"_The good part, for fanfiction writers, about the Harry Potter books is that J.K. Rowling focuses so much on the main characters that multiple things can take place in the background and not many would notice."_

How right it was, I mused to myself as I held a thick, hardcover book close to my self. It had a completely blank cover and I was sure that if any person were to take a look inside, all they would see would be blank white pages. Only I could see the contents of the book, and it wasn't even by my choice.

If you haven't already got it, I shall now tell you. I have become one of those irritating Mary-Sue-esque characters that have fallen from our normal, human, non-magical world, and into the Harry Potter world. And I (suspiciously) _conveniently _brought along with me all seven Harry Potter books that could be read _only_ by me and no one else. But thankfully, unlike the other Mary-Sues, I had been given a family.

I had been given the identity of the muggle-born witch Anna Nimus. Anna's parents were normal muggles, the father a manager and the mother a teacher. It was quite different from my real life but beggars couldn't be choosers. I knew very well that I could have ended up with a pureblood family, an abusive family or, hell _no_, without a family at all. A random girl that dropped out of nowhere. So yeah, a muggle-born family was much better than the alternatives.

Honestly, I didn't know what to think after I had gotten over all my denial.

In first year, I had accidentally walked into the compartment where Harry had been. Of course, I had walked right back out, claiming "wrong compartment". When I was by myself, I took out 'The Philosopher's Stone' to read and was horrified. I had noticed a change in the book. It was slight, probably insignificant, but it was still a change. What if I made a big change? How many people would die because of it?

Really, the butterfly effect was a pain in the behind.

Sure, everything would go by normally and people would die, but why should I interfere? To save more lives? What if I kill more than I save?

_Perhaps I could save people along the way…_

No. Bad thoughts. It would be best if I didn't get too close to the people who were going to die. I probably wouldn't be able to get through the trauma of knowing that I could have saved them but didn't. I wouldn't be able to go through it. I wasn't a storybook character.

And yes, I would _definitely_ not be getting close to Harry, Hermoine or Ron.

"H-hi? H-have you seen m-my toad?" a boy peeked into the compartment. I stared at him blankly before shaking my head. He deflated and walked away. I felt a little bad and automatically moved forward to help him.

"Um hey." He turned to look at me hopefully. Shit, what do I do now? I fidgeted awkwardly for a second. "W-what's your name?" I mentally hit myself for stuttering.

"N-Neville L-Longbottom." I bit my lip and lifted my wand, hoping it would work.

"_Accio_ Neville Longbottom's toad!" For a while, nothing happened. Then, a toad came zipping through the air and landed in front of me. I picked it up and suppressed a grimace. The toad was slimy and not exactly pleasant to touch. I quickly handed it over to Neville, who looked overjoyed. I inconspicuously wiped my hands on a nearby seat.

"Thank you!" He was _really _happy. I could see that from the way he was skipping down the train. I quickly closed the door and sighed. It appeared that keeping to myself would be harder than I thought it would be.

* * *

**Author's note**:

So new thing. "Self-insert". Pretty original, right?

Okay, I have to confess; this isn't a self-insert. This is just a vent for whatever strange Harry Potter things I feel like writing, and also a Mary-Sue parody. I'm not saying this is _original_, and since I'm uploading this for myself (so that I have an internet copy, that I would probably regret making, in case I throw away all my stories one day) updates will be sporadic.

This thing also won't be focusing on Anna angsting about her real/original life. Feel free to think about her doing that angsty bit and more off screen.

**tldr; Anna is mine, but is not me. Strange update timing. This is parody. The end.**

Thank you for reading, if you have.


	2. Short Drabbles I

Drabbles start now

* * *

**First Year**  
When I realized that I was on the third floor, right outside the forbidden corridor room thing, and I couldn't get back down without meeting Potter and company, I quickly came to a decision.

I held my books close to my body as I climbed up the railing and leapt off the edge.

Broken limbs be damned, I _don't_ want to be part of the main plot!

-AN-

**Second Year**  
I would have written a letter to my parents to allow me to get out of school. In fact, I did! I had the perfect excuse too! A killer snake that could kill via eye contact was rather serious, no? But I didn't contact my parents. Well, more like I _couldn't_.

My owl was mysteriously intercepted and he _just decided_ on some prolonged hunting trip. I got the news that it would be back by the end of the year.

I bet ten dollars that it was the Headmaster's fault.

-AN-

**Third Year**  
I had started taking care of a large black dog I found in school grounds. I saw that it had been starving and looked horribly pathetic. So, I took pity on it.

I fed it, cleaned it, pampered it… to the best of my abilities. Fortunately, I didn't speak to it about being from another world. My paranoia had actually paid off.

It was not until later that I remembered that in third year, Harry's godfather was able to shapeshift into a large black dog. By that time, it was already too late for me to stop caring.

That idiotic stupid mutt.

-AN-

**First Year**

I saw a cloaked figure let a troll in through the _front doors_.

… Yeah, I'm not going to care anymore.

-AN-

**First Year**

"I don't like you."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Miss Nimus."

* * *

**Authors note**:

No bashing, I hate bashing. Well except Umbridge 'cuz, you know, _Umbridge_, but I won't dwell on that too long. _  
_

Also, are these considered as one-liners? I'm well within the guidelines and rules, right?


	3. That Idiotically Nice Person

Wow something longer this time.

* * *

**Second Year**

"It's your, not you're. Y-O-U-R, not Y-O-U apostrophe R-E. That's such a trivial thing! How could you make such a mistake?" The guy I was criticizing belonged to Hufflepuff, the house of loyalty. If I were to offend him, make him dislike me, I would immediately make myself an enemy of one house! No one would want to talk to me and I wouldn't be tempted to change anything!

This person, my chosen victim, seemed to be very popular. The stereotypical Prince Charming. It probably would be hard to offend him, what with me being a generally nice person allergic to insults and him being an _extremely_ nice person; but hey, everyone has their breaking points, no?

"Definitely is spelt D-E-F-I-N-I-T-E-L-Y, not D-E-F-I-N-A-T-E-L-Y, Honestly..." I was just a random, nosy person that came to correct his work and insult him while doing so. Well, mildly insult him; I couldn't be extremely, unconditionally mean for the life of me. Even so, if I were him, I would have hit myself a long time ago. I knew I was being insufferable annoying, but he _still_ hadn't said anything to me, nor could I see his facial expression in order to confirm if I was successfully irritating him.

Finally, after lots of criticism and insulting side comments from me, he was finished with his essay. I had to commend him for his tolerance, really.

Then, he turned to look at me. And smiled. I stopped myself from twitching as he spoke to me in a grateful tone. I wouldn't have been able to spot all those mistakes by myself." I watched in horror as his smile grew wider. "Hey, could you help me correct my work next time too? If you're not too busy, that is. I can help you with the things you don't understand in return."

"Faced with such a sincere expression, my mask of nastiness melted away and I could only nod my head dumbly. The boy gave a cheerful laugh. Gosh, this guy was nice to the point of idiocy. I really can't bring myself to be mean to such a nice person.

"Thanks, again." He held out his hand for a handshake. "My name is Cedric Diggory, what's yours?"

Oh bloody _hell._

* * *

**Author's note:**

Right. Cedric Diggory. Couldn't resist, really. Also, it's a bit annoying that both Word and Chrome don't accept British English. Spelt and Spelled and the same damn thing.


	4. I Hate that Hat

**First Year**

A few names after 'Malfoy, Draco' was called, it was my turn to wear the Sorting Hat.

"Nimus, Anna!" Professor McGonagall read.

Yeah, I still couldn't get over how ridiculously punny my name sounded. Well, better than 'Newt Scamander', I suppose.

I indifferently made my way up to the hat and put it on my head. Immediately, I had the unpleasant sensation of my mind being invaded. I probably shouldn't be able to feel this, but I could. Stupid Mary-Sueness.

_Hmmm... An interesting mind you have there. Oh! You seem to be someone from another dimension! _

Hufflepuff. Put me in Hufflepuff.

_A brave soul you are, to be so far away from home, and without any way back. _

What. Anyway, Ravenclaw seems fine, but I personally prefer being in Hufflepuff.

_Yes. I know where you belong._

I don't like the tone of your voice. Any chance you're putting me in Slytherin? I mean, I don't _like_ it but it's better than Gryffindor, if you consider my situation.

_Where the ones with brave hearts dwell..._

Hey, are you even listening to me? Not Gryffindor! Dammit! Why do you listen to Harry Potter and not me? Why?! I am a Mary-Sue, I command thee!

_Better be_ "Gryffindor!"

Screw you. Stupid hat.

* * *

**Author's note**:

Right, so I created the name Anna Nimus a _really_ long time ago, and I thought no one had that name. (I felt really smart for coming up with such a punny name too) But I recently did a search and there _are_ people named Anna Nimus. So yeah. Fact.

Another fact: Anna _would_ have been sorted into Hufflepuff if she were a, y'know, normal muggle-born.

Another another fact: I've written this little thing where Anna was sorted into Slytherin but it wasn't funny. It wasn't even read-worthy. So I killed it.

If there are any mistakes, please let me know.

Also, what is this strange cover page thing. _Must_ I make one and upload it? /annoyed noise.


	5. Self-indulgence, really

this is parody this is parody this is parody.

Just a fair warning, for those who didn't know yet.

* * *

**First Year**

I didn't know where I was. All around me was merely darkness and silence. Then, voices started to fade into existence.

_"Is she alive?" _

_"Yes, her breathing is now regular."_

I opened my eyes slowly to see Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape. My brain hadn't fully awoken so I wasn't really thinking straight.

Yes, that was the excuse I was going to use for this mistake and you will do well to accept it.

Upon seeing the Potions Master, I immediately teared up. Madam Pomfrey was startled but before she could say anything, probably reprimand Professor Snape for being able to render children to tears, I burst out sobbing.

"Professor Snape! Why did you have to die?! Whyyy? You happened to be one of the few people that I actually like! Yeah, sure, I may have hated you in the beginning, but it made me like you even more! Why did you have to go get yourself killed by the Quack Lord's stupid snake? Why?"

After sobbing for a few minutes, I slowly came to my senses and was faced with the most awkward moment of my life. Madam Pomfrey was staring at me in concern while Professor Snape had a carefully blank expression on his face. I flushed.

"Sorry. Bad dream."

Then, I pulled the covers over myself.

* * *

**Author's note:**

There was supposed to be another short thing before this one. It was about Draco Malfoy and Anna, but I thought it was crap so I scrapped it.

Also Dark Lord, Duck Lord, quack. And quack can mean fraud too, so Fraud Lord. I know. I'm not funny.

Right, **serious stuff**. Kind of. Since my chapters are really short, when I update I'll probably update a few chapters at once. So yeah.

And I don't quite know what to write next. Suggestions?


	6. Dementors because why not

This one's stupid. Fair warning.

* * *

**Third Year**

It was only because of my unluckiness that I managed to end up in the same compartment as Harry Potter. Goodness knows how that happened. I really do hate my luck.

After saying that I didn't mind them sitting here, I pretended to drift off to sleep, sitting directly opposite the man I recognised at Professor Lupin.

Once assured that I was "sleeping", Harry and company started discussing whatever they needed to discuss before the train suddenly stopped. My blood ran cold when I remembered the dementors. I didn't exactly have a depressing history, nor did I have many bad memories. The only bad memory I could recall off the top of my head was when I was seven, in the _real_ world, and fell into a drain. I had to have stitches. Perhaps the dementor would make me recall worse memories? I didn't want to know.

Everything went cold and the world drained of colour and happiness. I pretended to be jolted awake and frantically looked around myself. Strange ,this feeling was rather familiar, like how I felt when I was in a situation linked to the plot, and I couldn't escape.

The door was sliding open, a dark, bony hand clutching the side of it. I could see that everyone was visibly affected, although I wasn't for some reason.

Stupid Mary-Sueness.

Or maybe I was already used to the hopeless 'part of the plot' feeling. I may never know.

"Go away. None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks," Professor Lupin ordered.

Psh, like the dementors would listen to you.

True to my thoughts, the dementor continued opening the door and a sudden urge overcame me. due to its suddeness, I couldn't control it and my body moved on its own accord, putting me between the dementor and Harry. When I was back in control of my body, the dementor was already leaning in closer to me. God_dammit_, stupid body. Next time before you decide to save someone, please consult if the brain would want it too.

Strangely, I continued to feel nothing apart from the hopeless 'I'm part of the bloody plot' feeling. Then, it struck me. Why I didn't feel anything else.

I had no soul.

Nah, I'm joking. I had a soul. I think. The real reason was: Technically, I wasn't from this word, so no memories from the other world could be called out because they don't belong to 'Anna Nimus'. Also, since I came at the beginning of first year, and nothing depressing had happened apart from accidentally being part of the plot, this irritating feeling was the only feeling that the dementor could drag out! I felt giddy with the revelation.

I was immune to dementors! (Well, technically speaking.)

Then, I felt depressed again. This was, no doubt, due to _that_.

Stupid Mary-Sueness.

I decided to be childish and take my frustration out on the dementor.

"Go away! No one likes you!" I was holding onto my hardcover 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' book at that moment so I decided to use it to whack the stupid dementor out of the room.

It flew back with a satisfying crack and I slid the door close, satisfied with myself. That'll teach the darn think to remind me of my Mary-Sueness.

I could see that Harry - I mean _Potter_ - was feeling a bit woozy so I directed him to a seat and, remembering what Professor Lupin used in the book, took out a bar of chocolate for him. Goodbye my sweet bar of Hershey's chocolate, the only muggle food I had left.

Professor Lupin looked at me appraisingly. "You must be a talented young witch," he said, "to be able to hold your own against a dementor like that." I froze. Shit.

I just messed up the plot again.

Stupid Mary-Sueness. Stupid me.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Is appraisingly used right? And back off, chrome, appraisingly is a word. Don't squiggle line it.

Are dementors supposed to be in lower case? In my written draft, they were all written as Dementors.

Does Anna Nimus have a soul? idk

There was supposed to be some dumb thing about theastrals but I didn't like it because it touched on suicide a bit. Now I that I've read back on it, the short thing was rude and insensitive. I apologise, even if you have not and will never read it. Have not read, will never read. Funny how they're spelt the name but pronounced differently.

Is it read, or is it read? You will never know. Only I will. Evil laughter.


	7. The Mary-Sueness in Forth Year

two horrible short things at one go. i decided to try and get it over with.

* * *

**Fourth Year**

I inevitable sat near the Golden Trio once again for the welcoming feast. I stared at a strange shellfish stew warily. I wasn't English, French, or Bulgarian, so I didn't know where it came from or what it was. I also didn't want to eat it, due to the fear of throwing up.

I heard Hermione call it 'bouillabaisse'. French, then.

Just then, a random Beauxbaton girl came over and requested the bouillablahblahthingy for herself. Since no one seemed keen on answering her, I decided to step up.

"_Sure_," I told her, smiling, "_you can have it_." The girl raised an eyebrow.

"_You can speak French?_" she asked. I blanked out and the smile turned strained.

"_Yes,_" I forced out politely. I wasn't sure if she could tell that the smile was faske.

When the girl was out of sight, I slumped in my seat, sulking.

"Why?"

[_A trait of the Mary-Sue is that she knows more than two languages, fluently, and for absolutely no reason._]

-AN-

**Fourth Year**

"Mr. Krum, please get your damned fan girls out of the library before I eviscerate all of them," I hissed to the Bulgarian Quidditch player. The library was my sanctuary. Not much happened here but the library was big enough so if something _did_ happen, I could move somewhere else. However, with these tittering annoyances here, my sanctuary was fast becoming hell.

Okay, maybe it really wasn't Krum's fault, but I needed someone to blame. As the date of the champion choosing came closer, the edgier I became.

Krum looked a little sheepish. "I am sorry but I do not want them here as well," he told me. I paused, inwardly reprimanding myself. Who in their right mind would want to be stalked by pushy fan girls? Lockhart didn't count because he wasn't in his right mind.

I peered over his shoulders, on my tiptoes, and winced. There were, what, twenty plus girls in here? This was worse than with Potter!

I gave Krum a pitying look before sighing and marching towards the girls. And my death, I realised, when I stopped in front of them. The pack looked at me with predatory eyes.

"Look," I said with all the confidence and bravado I _definitely_ did not have, "Mr. Krum does not really appreciate being stalked. Perhaps you would stand a better chance by talking to him like a normal human being rather than stalk him creepily. Now out, or at least do something productive instead of giggling behind bookcases. Madam Pince does not seem happy." Sure enough, the librarian seemed like she was about to march right over here and kill someone. The girls winced and hurriedly scurried out of the library. A few did glare at me a little but most looked sheepish.

I walked back to my table to inform Krum about being a free man and went back to my book, ignoring the world around me once again.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I wrote a little background thing about Madam Pince, Anna and the library, but it isn't too important. But if anyone wants to see it just drop me a message or something.

Right. I don't _hate_ fan girls or fan boys. Just the really obsessive ones that overstep their boundaries and shove their fandoms down other people's throats. I find that very rude. But at the time that I wrote this, I hated all fan girls. I edited it a little, to show that most people are nice just... well pack mentality, you know? But stalking _is_ bad, regardless of all the jokes about it.

Blurred lines is a piece of shit. Off topic but whatever.


	8. Omnipotence

prompted thing this time. also third person pov

* * *

**Omnipotence**

The third task was coming up soon. Anna had seen the hedges planted on the Quidditch field and she suddenly realised how near the date was.

She shouldn't be worried. She shouldn't be sad. She was only an observer, after all.

Anna stood in the corner, watching Cedric Diggory laugh with his friends. Such a carefree expression on his face, so unaware of what was going to happen next. So unaware of his _upcoming death_.

Anna clenched her fists and tore her eyes away from Cedric - and when did he become Cedric instead of Diggory? - and shook slightly. She squeezed her eyes shut and dug her nails into her palms, trying desperately to contain her tears.

"Anna?" a concerned voice roused her from her thoughts and her wide brown eyes met grey eyes. Cedric's eyes. Immediately, her self-control broke and tears started streaming down her face. Cedric panicked.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hands gripping her shoulders. "Were you bullied? Are you hurt anywhere?" Anna shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. Her shaking became more pronounced.

_Cedric must die_, she told herself, _Cedric Diggory must die for Harry Potter to mature. I cannot interfere. I must accept his death._

"Anna?"

"Please," the girl whispered, "please don't die."

* * *

**Author's note:**

hahaha now where did that come from?

Should Cedric Diggory die? His fate is in your hands.

Please be aware that if you vote "not die", I will mostly likely throw in some crack reason with anna taking his place in the graveyard or something, and _surviving_ like a true blue Mary-Sue.

I already have a kind of ending for this thing, though. anna's "dying" in fifth year, which is why she can't die in forth year.


	9. The Devil Spawn Twins

whoa okay, back to crack.

* * *

**First Year**

So, like just about any Harry Potter fan fiction ever written, Fred and George Weasley pulled a prank.

On us.

The (ickle) first years.

My first response was a burning need to either prank them back or scream in their faces. Obviously, I did neither. For one, I didn't want to bring any attention to myself and making myself the centre of attention of their pranks was not a way to remain anonymous. Besides...

How the hell was _I_ going to prank the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts?

"By best, I mean best since the Marauders. Pretty sure the three of them could do better. Screw Wormtail, I'm biased," I muttered to myself. I really shouldn't have. Because these things _always_ get overheard in fan fictions. _Always_.

"Now what's this-"

"-about the Marauders?"

Oh shit.

-AN-

**First Year**

As the Golden Trio discussed the trap door in hushed tones, a familiar girl with unremarkable short brown hair sidled up in the seat next to Harry, causing their conversation to halt.

They glanced at the girl suspiciously, trying to be discreet about it. The girl didn't seem to notice, though, more preoccupied by looking over her shoulder. Hermione noticed that her form was rigid, tense.

Suddenly, the girl's brown eyes were fixed on Ron. He barely stopped himself from flinching at the intensity of her gaze.

"Ronald Weasley," she hissed, "please, please, _please_, tell your brothers to leave me-"

Fred and George appeared behind her, each placing a hand on her shoulders.

"Terribly sorry Ron-" one of they said.

"-but we need to borrow Miss Anna for a while," the other finished, yanking the girl out of her seat. She whimpered.

"See you!"

As she was dragged away by the Weasley twins, Harry thought that she looked on the verge of tears.


	10. The Ball that definitely didn't happen

right so this didn't actually happen in the verse. kind of like a blooper or a deleted scene.

but hey every mary-sue story _has_ to have multiple love interests or something.

* * *

**Fourth Year**

"Don't the professors give you a break? I mean, being the Hogwarts Champion and all, you must be exhausted from near-death experiences," I commented, adding under my breath, "I know I am."

Cedric chuckled dryly, glancing at his unfinished Potions essay. "Professor Snape doesn't seem to think that way." I rolled my eyes, non-verbally agreeing with him. I may like the man, but _damn,_ he was a real slave-driver. I started checking through the essay, pleased to see that there were little to no mistakes in it. Cedric was unnaturally quiet throughout the checking. I glanced up at him, frowning slightly.

"Something wrong?" I asked, concerned. His wellbeing was a large weight on my conscious ever since the Goblet of Fire spit out his name. I only panicked more when he refused to meet my gaze. Had he been offed early and was someone taking his place?

"Cedric, how did we first meet?" I demanded. Cedric's head whipped around to look at me, eyes wide with shock and confusion at my strange tone.

"We were here? You started helping me with my essay?" his tone was confused. Sincerely confused. I relaxed.

"Alright, thought you were someone else for a sec," I muttered. An amused expression made its way onto Cedric's face.

"Why would you even think that?" he asked. I shrugged, going back to his essay.

"Just worried about you," I told him honestly, "the tournaments are dangerous and I don't want you to die." My breath hitched on the last word and I paused for a split second, before wholeheartedly throwing myself into the essay. The silence came back.

"Erm, Anna," Cedric started quietly. I gave a hum to show I was listening.

"Will you go to the Yule ball with me?"

I froze. I literally froze for three seconds, my brain shutting down, only snapping out of it when a breeze almost blew Cedric's essay away. I went back to the essay, refusing to make eye contact.

"Why? I thought you were going o invite Cho Chang?" I refuted the question cautiously.

"I... what? Whoever gave you that idea?" I could tell that Cedric was sincerely confused. Again. He obviously didn't even consider taking Cho. I tried not to show my panic. Oh god oh god oh god, how much have I changed? Were they close? Not really. (Oh shit) Did he even glance twice in Cho's direction? I can't remember. (Oh shit) Did Cho even like Cedric? Well, there were the looks she sent to him when she thought he wasn't looking... (Oh shi- oh wait!)

I chose my words carefully. "Cho's a pretty girl. I think she's in the same year as you as well. And judging by the looks she gives you, I thought that maybe she liked you." I peered up at him through my lashes. His facial expression showed me that he already knew that. I had to step up my game.

"Well, she'll look better with you too. A handsome boy and a gorgeous girl, the envy of the entire ball." I was imagining the scene in my mind, and smiled. Hopefully it'd be as pretty as I thought. "I, on the other hand, would most probably be a stain on your image," I giggled, amused, but Cedric didn't laugh along.

"You won't be a stain," he muttered. I paused. There was suddenly a strange tension in the air. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Viktor approaching.

"Hello Anna," he greeted. I nodded slowly. I had a bad feeling.

"Is there... anything you need?"

"So the Yule ball is coming up..." the rest of his words faded into the background in lieu of my horrified emotions and thoughts.

_Man, this is like Twilight and I'm Bella. Didn't Robert Pattison play both Edward Cullen and Cedric Diggory in the movies?_

A giggle escpaed me and my hand immediately flew up to hold it in. Too late, though. they had already heard me.

"Anna?" Cedric's voice was controlled. Huh. Probably should explain myself.

"Do you guys seriously have no one to go with? Man, you guys must've been desperate if you're askin' me."

Both were looking at me now, unimpressed. Cedric looked like he wanted to say something, but I held up my hand, gesturing to him to let me finish.

"Cedric, I believe that Miss Chang would appreciate going to the ball much more than I would. But if P- I mean if someone already asked her, I'll go with you." I turned to Viktor. "Hi friend," I glanced at Hermione who was sitting at a nearby table, "I have the perfect match for you."

-AN-

"Hey Anna!" twin voices chorused.

"I'm not going to the ball."

I watched the Weasley twins cautiously as they whispered to one another.

"Yeah, we know." I smiled at them. They probably already invited their respective partners to the ball.

"So we've decided to drag you along with us!"

What.

-AN-

"Hey Anna! Aww, you're so cute! We did a great job with her, didn't we?" Angeline grinned at Katie. Katie nodded, grinning the exact same grin, and pushing the dolled up Anna Nimus into the Great Hall. Katie then glanced at the young girl's face and her grin melted into a concerned look. The girl's face was extremely pale.

"Are you alright, dear?" Katie asked. At the same moment, Angelina nudged Anna.

"Anna! Diggory's looking at you... Anna!"

The young girl threw up and fainted on the spot.

* * *

**Author's note**

Yeah I'm done for a few weeks. Last update for a while. Also apart from this, there will be no romance with Anna. She's going to leave the HP universe anyway. Breaking bonds with friends is already bad enough. You expect her to fall in love and get hurt? Hah.

I made a lot of typos with this one because I'm on the verge of sleep ugh. If I miss anything tell me or something. Or don't tell me. Just wait until I find it and cry because I need an editor who can put up with me.

**Edit** 21/12/13: Fixed a few typos I caught. Slowly dying inside atm.


	11. Dancing in the Moonlight

I just wanted anna to hurt.

Anyway, I've run out of ideas. Help.

* * *

**Boggart**

Weasley's legless spider rolled over to me and I stared at it, waiting for it to change. I wasn't sure what it would change into, but I didn't think for a second that it would be pleasant.

The legless spider warped and took on a canine shape. I stared at it, stunned. It was gray and familiar, with pointed ears and a dog-like snout, no doubt full of sharp teeth. Professor Lupin's face paled and I heard a few people gasp. I continued staring into amber eyes, confusion overtaking apprehension.

"But I'm not afraid of werewolves!"

-AN-

**Shooshpap**

Right. So remember the boggart? Apparently it could tell the freakin' future. As I shushed and gently patted the snout of the wolf, the _werewolf_, I kept an eyes out for any black dogs. Holy shit, where was that useless canine when you needed him?

Oh yeah. Dying via dementors. Wow, I'm such a douche. Haha, douche's a funny word.

I tried very hard to ignore the sticky red liquid trickling from the long, but thankfully shallow, gash on my neck from where the werewolf - Professor Lupin, probably - had attacked me. Yeah, go out wandering at night, Anna! It'll be a _great_ idea, Anna!

I vaguely wondered if I would die from blood loss. Will there be bloodstains on Professor Lupin's clothes after he shifts back? Pretty sure my blood was getting all over his fur.

I felt a little faint. I hope the night would soon be over.

The wolf licked me. I tried not to freeze and failed miserably. No, Mr. Wolf! My blood tastes horrible! Please don't bite me! But hey, if you do, please kill me. I don't really want to be part of the pack. I've heard that the lunar cycles are worse than periods.

When the wolf growled, I forced myself into action once again. I shifted back so I could lean against a tree and tugged the grey wolf down to a sitting position. I wrapped my arms around his neck and made shushing sounds into his ear. Never before have I been more grateful for my Maru-Sue powers. Who is the ultimate Sue? _I_ am the ultimate Sue. It is me.

What possessed me to go wandering near the forbidden forest, anyway? And on the night of the full moon too! Unless Hagrid decides to go for a morning jog near the woods, I'll most probably die. Here. Lying on the cold hard ground.

Sad face.

Oh hey, was that the sun?

* * *

**Author's note**

And then Lupin resigned from his job because he almost killed a student. And Anna will be forever skittish around Lupin. Oh well.

But seriously, I've run out of ideas. Send help. Is there anything you'd like to see? A certain situation you'd like Anna to be in? Time period? Send me a year, from year one to five.


	12. Infirmary

continuation of the previous apparently.

* * *

**Infirmary**

Someone was calling my name. Screw them, I want to stay in the darkness. The darkness was cool. Also, I have come to a conclusion.

I think I sleepwalk.

No, hear me out! After dwelling in the darkness for a while, I thought back to the events leading up to my meeting with Wolf. Moony. Professor Lupin. Man, my subconscious was really unorganised.

The calls of my name were getting louder. I blinked and the darkness was gone. My eyes focused to see two people in front of me: Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Lupin. Upon seeing the latter, my body tensed up and fear leaked into my system. I quickly pushed that reaction away. Professor Lupin didn't mean to hurt me. I kind of hoped that he didn't see my reaction but he probably did.

Professor Lupin refused to meet my eyes and Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes were not twinkling. Apprehension crept up on me. Were they here about my trip to the forest? Believe me sirs, I didn't want to go there either!

I opened my mouth and my words came out slurred and incomprehensible. I swallowed and tried again.

"Where's Wolf?" It would be best if they didn't know that I knew about werewolves. "You dint- didn't kill him, did you? He did nuthin- nothing wrong." I swallowed again. The twinkle had come back into Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes.

"Miss Nimus, I believe that you know who 'Wolf' is," he said. Shit, my use of the word 'he' gave me away. No pretending now. I looked at Professor Lupin and gave a shy smile.

"Hi Wolf- I mean Professor Lupin. You didn't bite me, right?" He winced and I quickly backtracked. "Are you not Wolf? Do you know who Wolf is?" Professor Lupin was silent for a while.

"Yes, I'm... 'Wolf'," he finally spoke, "and no, I did not bite you. However, I..." His eyes went to my neck and immediately flickered away. I automatically reached up to touch my neck and stiffened. Of course. How could I forget? Werewolf inflicted injuries are considered cursed. Cursed injuries leave unrecoverable scars. I now had a scar that stretched from just under my right ear to my left collarbone.

How was I going to explain this to my parents of this world? I wouldn't want Professor Lupin to be sacked!

"Ah, well," my voice sounded a tad faint, "At least my clothes would be able to cover it up. And muggle makeup too, can't forget that useful thing." I tried to smile. I didn't think I succeeded.

"Are you not going to tell your parents?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked me. I looked at him strangely. Why, did he _want_ me to tell?

"Um, no sir. I would like Professor Lupin to stick around to teach for another year, after all. He is our most competent teacher yet. Also, I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to hurt me." Also, if Lupin was around, Fake-Moody wouldn't come next year and Cedric wouldn't die.

Yes, I am being unreasonably and uncharacteristically optimistic.

"Sorry Miss Nimus," Professor Lupin swallowed, "but I'm resigning after this year." I stared at him. It didn't come as a surprise, really. He resigned in the book as well. Still, I didn't really want him to go. And of course, there was that irritating curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher post. Resigning is better than dying.

I sighed. "Yes sir. But I do mean it when I say that you are the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've had, and will _ever_ have." I said it with conviction and forced myself to look into Professor Lupin's eyes. He held my gaze for a while and smiled a little. Then, it dropped to my neck and the smile vanished. He swallowed.

"I will go pack my things now. I really am sorry, Miss Nimus. Thank you for letting me teach, Professor Dumbledore." With that, he left. I looked down at my hands guiltily. This accident never happened in the books. This accident will make Professor Lupin feel horrible for the rest of his life. What if bad things happened? What if he never got together with Tonks? What then?

This was all my fault. I shouldn't exist in this world.

"It is not your fault, Miss Nimus," Headmaster Dumbledore said gently. I whipped my head up to look at him. Something warm slid down my cheeks. Was I crying?

"Yes it _is_, Headmaster! I shouldn't have been out in the forbidden forest! I shouldn't have gone out at night! _I shouldn't exist!_" Right after I said it, I stopped short. What was I doing, revealing this to the Headmaster? To _Dumbledore_? I may be fond of the guy but that doesn't mean I _trust_ him! Morally ambiguous chess master, hello! He might mean well but the road to hell is paved with good intentions! I was fortunate that I wasn't making eye contact with him. I immediately looked back down, not wanting to take any risks.

"My dear girl, you should not say that! Every life is precious and you should treasure yours. You should not wish to die," he said gently. I froze. He didn't figure it out! He misunderstood my words. Should I allow him to continue with this misconception? On one hand, I will dodge a bullet. On the other hand, there might be counselling.

Who am I kidding?

"I guess you're right," I said in, what I hoped to be, a weak voice. There was silence for a while before I heard Headmaster Dumbledore stand up.

"Madam Pomfrey has strict visiting hours and I fear I have overstayed my welcome. I wish you a speedy recovery." And he left me to my thoughts.

I wondered how long will I have to stay in the infirmary for, and if anyone would visit me.

Probably not.

* * *

**Author's note**

I have no freakin clue what happened here. This was supposed to be about something but i forgot what it was. I wrote the start months ago and left it unfinished. Guh.

I wonder who visited Anna. She doesn't have many friends, after all.

Also how does Dumbledore talk anyway.

Also also, I have officially run out of ideas. I probably won't update for a long time. Well, until I get more ideas, anyway.


End file.
